


Kaonite Kiss

by Spoon888



Series: Bright Spots [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Cultural Differences, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Vos may have an outdated, prudish attitude towards intimacy, but Starscream doesn't.A Bright Still missing scene.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Series: Bright Spots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473272
Comments: 33
Kudos: 273





	Kaonite Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A Bright Still missing scene, set after chapter 26.

"We need to redecorate," Starscream announced from somewhere underneath Megatron's arm.

Megatron grunted, cracked open a blurry optic, and lifted his arm to view his conjunx. Starscream blinked up at him, still dripping in his royal trappings, crown and all. And Megatron realised what the sharp edge that had been poking him in the side all evening was. That blasted crown. It might as well have been welded to Starscream's head.

"Decorate?" He muttered, wondering why Starscream was starting up a conversation now of all times. Their days were busy, full of plots and warmongering and governing. When they returned to their own private quarters the conversations they had been carrying on all cycle long stopped, and they existed in peaceful tranquility with one another. Silent and intimate.

And asleep, most of the time.

"This room," Starscream frowned. "Your berth sucks exhaust, it's so uncomfortable."

"' _Sucks exhaust'_?" Megatron repeated, shocked and horrified at the language. It was unbefitting of a Prince of Vos. "You've been fraternising with the grunts again."

"The only grunt I ' _fraternise_ ' with, is you," Starscream nuzzled closer to his side, crown jabbing Megatron in the underarm. Megatron suppressed a wince and weathered it. "I'm not the innocent naive little prince you were corralled into conjunxing anymore remember." He leaned in and breathed against Megatron's audial. "I'm the Winglord."

"As if I could forget," Megatron grunted, and pinged one of the impeccable jewels standing out against the gold in the crown. "When you wear _this_ every moment of the blasted day."

Starscream pouted, "You said it frames my face."

"That doesn't mean I appreciate it when you dedicate more of your attention to keeping it balanced on your head than you do to _me_ when we're interfacing."

Starscream sniffed, sticking his nose up, "You're just jealous."

"Maybe I am," Megatron dragged a finger down a wing, "What'll it take to get that off your head?"

Starscream looked like he might be thinking, so before he could start making actual _real_ demands of him, Megatron rose onto his forearm, hovering above Starscream. He dropped his head and kissed his seeker's chest. Starscream's gaze refocused on him.

"You'll have to do better than a 'face."

"When did I say I was planning on 'facing you?" Megatron asked smoothly, and kissed lower. Down Starscream's cockpit.

Starscream's smug expression evaporated. "What are you doing?" He asked, sounding parts curious and parts fearful. His frame squirmed under Megatron as the kisses moved further down still. Hands gripped the sheets and thighs pressed themselves firmly together, protecting the sensitive array between them from Megatron's nefarious intentions.

"I'm going to kiss you," Megatron breathed across his red hip plating, and inhaled deeply, searching for the mouth-wateringly saline perfume of Starscream's lubricants. He dropped his head and nuzzled Starscream's plating. Knees knocked together as the gears in Starscream's thighs ground close to keep him out. "Don't shut me out."

"You degenerate," Starscream sneered, pushing at his head to get it away from his panels. "I kiss that mouth of yours. I don't want to taste my own..." He made a vague gesture, "Ugh. It's revolting."

Megatron wanted to roll his optics. "There's nothing wrong with it," he said patiently, reminding himself of Starscream less than adventurous education in these matters. He lifted his head, but refused to relinquish his position. "Open your panel and you'll see-"

"And to think I thought these were _only_ rumours," Starscream continued on, crown catching the light every time he moved to animatedly shake his head.

"Rumours?" Megatron dropped his chin to Starscream's hip, settling in to listen to what he suspected was going to be one of Starscream's 'Why Kaon Should Be Surrendered To The Autobots So _They_ Had To Live In It And Suffer Instead' speeches.

Starscream shrugged, looking surprisingly awkward. "My trine hear more than I."

"And what do they tell you?" Megatron arched a brow. "Come now," he patted Starscream's generous hip, "What are these awful rumours you've heard about mechs loving their partners enough to pleasure them with their mouths?"

Starscream's glare was back, " _That_ sort of thing has nothing to do with love."

"Doesn't it?" Megatron raised both his brows then. "I love you."

Starscream moved so fast his crown slipped down over his optics, "I _know that!"_ He pretty much shouted. "But you- it's not designed- it just-"

Starscream stuttered to a stop, meeting Megatron's gaze with his startled, unsure optics.

Megatron relented.

He began to rise and sat back on his haunches. He should apologise. He had no right to insist Starscream try things he clearly wasn't ready for - and might not ever be ready for. There was a significant culture clash when it came to 'facing. He had realised fairly quickly that Starscream's education -courtesy of those hacks at the palace- had been filled with shame and threats. He had been told just enough to know how to go about making a sparkling, and anything beyond that was considered debauchery, uncouth, something the lower class did. And Starscream still clung to a more than healthy dose of that Vosian snobbery.

"Wait,"

Megatron paused, looking into now Starscream's fierce, determined optics. He barely dared to hope. "...Yes?"

Starscream squared his jaw, "I want to try it."

Megatron's mouth pulled at the corners, "You'll let me-"

"No," Starscream's optics flashed. " _I_ want to try it. On you."

Megatron was doubly surprised. "Ah," he nodded, palming his codpiece, "Well, by all means-"

"No, not on that!" Starscream's cheeks looked a little coloured. "I'll choke. The other thing."

The other thing?

The-

Oh.

" _Oh_ ," Megatron repeated aloud.

* * *

"The very least you could do is take that thing off."

Starscream, head bowed, mouth open, and glossa extended, tipped his crowned head back up again to glare. "It stays. If I'm going to act like a whore, I'm going to at least _look_ like royalty."

Exhausting, Megatron thought, blowing air through his vents and settling back down again, throwing an arm across his optics. He splayed his thighs further open, so Starscream could crawl forward on his belly. Hands cupped his thighs and there was a moment of stillness as Starscream seemed to weigh up his options. Megatron then realised Starscream likely had no idea where to even start.

"Need some help?"

" _No_ ," an indignant squawk answered.

Stubborn brat. Megatron tilted his chin towards his chest so he had the satisfaction of watching Starscream struggle by his own choice. Starscream wet his lips with his little pink tongue, swallowing thickly. Megatron's engines revved.

Starscream's gaze snapped up. "I haven't done anything yet, you deplorable slut."

"Lovely pillow talk, as always, Starscream."

More out of spite than any desire to provide his conjunx with pleasure, Starscream finally surged forward and licked a long, deliberately slow stripe up Megatron's sealed panel. Just to prove he could. It tickled the sensors beneath, and Megatron's knees fell to the berth as the airtight seam released. Starscream licked again, this time probing at those widening seams. He made a noise of interest as Megatron felt himself grow wet beneath the panel. The seeker must have been tasting him.

Enough was enough. He retracted the entire panel to reveal his valve. Starscream lifted his head to take him in, and Megatron watched his keen clever optics trace his array, from the dark plush mesh lips, to his smouldering biolights. He seemed surprised, and Megatron couldn't work out if he was comparing the similarities or differences between their valves. He didn't have the pretty little array Starscream did, that was for certain.

He cleared his vocaliser, shifting, and Starscream blinked himself back from the present.

"Not what you were expecting?"

Starscream shrugged, his crown falling to a jaunty angle. "I don't know what I expected."

Megatron reached a hand up to brush the crown back into place, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile, brighter even than the jewels on Starscream's head. Starscream kissed his fingers before they withdrew, and fell back into place between Megatron's legs. Megatron felt Starscream's breath, swallow and fast with nerves, against his sensitive array.

He puffed out a breath when Starscream's clever tongue swept through him, hot and wet, but far too quick.

"Take your time," he murmured, optics hooded, and shuddered when Starscream's tongue made another pass across him, slower this time, so Megatron could savour the press and drag of the appendage over every little sensor. He hummed in satisfaction, letting his optics flutter offline.

Starscream made a noise of amusement and began to lap at him, alternating between quick and slow licks, occasionally adding pressure and slipping past the outer mesh, brushing the sensors around the rim of Megatron's valve. Megatron lifted a hand to the back of his head, encouraging, but worried about his crown, Starscream slapped him off.

"Mmph!" He protested, mouth affixed to Megatron's array, where he was using lips to suck at his node, his tongue swirling around the little nub caught between his lips.

"Primus," Megatron moaned, thighs lifting from the berth to frame Starscream's head. He'd need to exercise a certain level of restraint to avoid crushing the poor seeker's head. He began to roll his hips up into the sensation as Starscream buried himself closer, tracing every sensor and mesh fold with his tongue, all reservation gone and optics alight with ambition.

Megatron's spark pulsed at the sight of that deadly gaze fixed on him, staring him down even as his tongue plunged past his valve rim over and over again. He'd created a monster.

He was going to overload with embarrassing swiftness, and Starscream's head was in serious danger of getting crushed between his thighs as the pleasure curled into a tight ball in his gut that made him want to twist himself into knots.

He threw his head back against the berth, fisted his hands at his sides, pressed his heels into the berth and arched his back, vents catching and holding as the pleasure reached it's peak. He held for as long as he could, on the brink, until Starscream paired his assault on his node with a groping hand at his codpiece, and it was too much.

He arched and roared as a heavy overload crashed into him. His thighs clamped around Starscream's head to catch the sensation and prolong it. He heard a distant, muffled grunt of surprise and the snap of delicate metal breaking, but was too taken with riding out the pleasure to pay any more attention. He held Starscream down against him, senselessly humping and grinding into his face, the world disappearing and his senses blind to everything but the throb of his array and the heavy pulse of his spark.

After moments, it passed, and the room came back into view. He flopped listlessly to the berth, a puppet with it's strings cut, and moaned like a tramp at the tingles still lingering in his sensors.

From between his thighs, Starscream rose with a much grace as a Prince could with a face smeared with lubricant. 

Megatron blinked on optic online to glance at him, just to be sure he had survived this ordeal. The seeker wiped a hand across his mouth, then reached up for his precious crown.

His precious, misshapen, _broken_ crown.

Megatron sat up quickly, guilt slamming into him like a mace. "Starscream..."

Starscream looked upset as he held it in his lap, but not as devastated as Megatron would have expected. Cautiously, he shuffled over to wrap an arm around him and draw him closer. "It can be repaired." He promised. "Kaon has some of the finest smiths."

Starscream nodded, rubbing a hand over the dent Megatron's massive thigh had caused in the side. "Better the crown than my head, I suppose."

Megatron smirked, "Perhaps next time you should tie me down."

Starscream blinked, seemed to realise what he had meant, and smacked his chest in reproach. "You low-caste degenerate!"

"Big talk from a seeker whose breath smells like lubricant."

Starscream clapped a hand to his mouth and shot out of the berth with a cry of horror, leaving his broken crown behind. Megatron laughed long after the wash room door had slammed shut.

He'd make a degenerate out of royalty yet.


End file.
